The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an exhaust system of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unique exhaust isolator system that provides vibration isolation between the exhaust system and the vehicle while providing superior alignment capability during the assembly operation of the exhaust system.
Typically, automotive vehicles including cars and trucks have an internal combustion engine which is coupled to at least a transmission and a differential for providing power to the driven wheels of the vehicle. An engine exhaust system which typically includes an exhaust pipe, a catalytic converter and a muffler is attached to the engine to quiet the combustion process, to clean the exhaust gases and to route the products of combustion away from the engine. The internal combustion engine is supported in the vehicle on a set of engine mounts which are positioned between a frame or other supporting structure and the engine. The exhaust system is supported by exhaust mounts which are positioned between the exhaust system and the frame or other supporting structure of the body. In order to prevent engine vibrations from being transmitted to the car body, the exhaust mounts incorporate flexible mounting members or elastic suspension members. The exhaust mounts also include an upper hanger having one end secured to the vehicle body or the like and the other end connected to the flexible mounting member and a lower hanger having one end connected to the flexible member and the other end secured to the exhaust system.
The elastic suspension member is typically designed to allow a large displacement in a first direction but it is restricted in its displacement in a second direction which is typically ninety degrees from the first direction. Thus, displacement or vibrations in the first direction are effectively absorbed while displacement or vibrations in the second direction are less effectively absorbed. In addition, the assembly of the vehicle and the exhaust system to the vehicle have to take into consideration the exhaust mounts and any preloading of the elastic members which can unnecessarily complicate the assembly process.
While the prior exhaust mounts have proved effective in the isolation of engine vibrations, the continued development of these exhaust mounts has been directed toward mounting systems that are more effective in their isolation properties, that can function effectively in more than a single direction and which simplify the assembly of the vehicle and the assembly of the exhaust system to the vehicle.
The present invention provides the art with a unique exhaust isolator system that provides vibration isolation between the exhaust system and the vehicle while providing superior alignment capability for the assembly of the exhaust system to the vehicle. The exhaust isolator system utilizes three isolators to support the muffler and the tailpipe assembly. One isolator is placed forward of the muffler, one isolator is placed rearward of the muffler and one isolator is placed on the tailpipe. Each isolator includes a metal bracket attached to the vehicle, an elastomer isolator supported by the metal bracket and a support rod which extends between the elastomer isolator and the exhaust system (muffler and tailpipe assembly). The support rods are all aligned parallel with the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. This allows the support rods to slide axially in the elastomer isolator thus preventing the isolator from over constraining the exhaust system as it heats up and expands to its operating state.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.